Swimming with the Scotts
by chriswiss23
Summary: The Scott family heads to the pool for a day of fun and relaxation. Unfortunately, Jamie’s idea of fun is not the same as his parents’. Naley family fluff.


Hello everyone. So this little oneshot is dedicated to Carol for her birthday. Happy birthday Carol, I hope it rocks! I hope it will bring a little bit of summer back to all of you and put a smile on your faces. Enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. I only own my ideas.

**Summary:** The Scott family heads to the pool for a day of fun and relaxation. Unfortunately, Jamie's idea of fun is not the same as his parents'.

**Swimming with the Scotts**

"Daddy, watch me!"

Nathan looked over to the origin of the voice to see his son calling to him from the second step of the swimming pool. It was the hottest day so far this summer and the Scotts has packed up and headed to the pool for the day. "I'm watching," he assured the little boy.

"Are you watching too, Mommy?" Jamie asked with an excited smile on his face. His parents were both sitting at the edge of the pool a few feet away from him with their feet hanging lazily in the water. This was the first time they had all come to the pool this summer and he couldn't wait to show them what he had learned in the bathtub.

"Yes, I'm watching baby," she responded with a laugh. He looked so cute over by the steps with his little orange swimmies on. Nathan kept telling her that they needed to sign him up for swim lessons soon since he was already four years old, but she wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. In fact, she wanted to prolong the whole growing up process when it came to her son.

"You both are watching?" Jamie asked again, just to make sure that neither of his parents missed what he was about to do. Nathan and Haley nodded simultaneously and Jamie flashed a big smile before puffing his cheeks out and dipping his face in the water.

Nathan and Haley watched with amused faces as Jamie quickly brought his face out of the water and tried to wipe the water from his face with his wet hands. "Did you see me?" he called excitedly. "I put my face all the way in the water!"

"We saw, good job buddy," Nathan encouraged lightly, a smile spreading across his face.

"Jamie, do you want to try swimming without your swimmies on?" Haley asked, not really expecting him to comply.

"Maybe later," he promised as he dunked his face under once again and then came up laughing proudly.

"Hey Jamie, come over here," Nathan called playfully. Jamie looked at his father curiously before a smile took over his angelic face and he lunged into the water in front of him, squealing with delight when some of the cool water splashed up into his face. Nathan and Haley both laughed when they saw him kicking his feet and swimming toward them with an eager face.

It was hard for Haley to believe that he was already 4 years old. Before she knew it he would be going off to school and tying his own shoes. He wouldn't need her anymore…_No, he's barely four! It will be at least another few years before I make him start tying his own shoes, _she thought desperately. "I think he thinks you're going to get in and play with him," she giggled from her seat beside her husband.

"Or, maybe he thinks _you're_ going to get in and play with him?" Nathan countered playfully as Jamie reached them looking a little winded from his trip and grabbed on to Nathan's foot which dangled idly in the water.

"Daddy, are you going to get in and throw me?" His voice was hopeful as he clung to his father's leg and stared up at him, his eyes wide.

Nathan laughed as he reached down and grabbed the little boy under the arms, hoisting him out of the water and onto his lap. "There, that's better," he smiled as Jamie looked at him confusedly.

"What's better?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"Well, it was getting hot out here; but since you're all wet, you cooled me off," Nathan explained and then laughed at his son's giggles.

"Now that you're all coolded off, can you throw me in the air?" His eyes grew wide with excitement in the face that Nathan always had trouble saying no to. It didn't matter who was exploiting his weakness for large eyes, his wife or his son, he caved either way.

"Yes, I'll throw you. Just let me throw this away," he conceded with a laugh as he motioned toward the can of Coke next to him.

"Yea!" Jamie yelled excitedly. "Hurry Daddy, run!"

"Yeah Daddy, run," Haley echoed playfully, gasping when Nathan moved the wet child into her arms. "Nathan!"

"Mommy, now you can be coolded off too," Jamie smiled sweetly as he wrapped his tiny arms around Haley's shoulders.

"Thank you, Jamie." She didn't particularly want to be all wet, but he was being so sweet that she couldn't even think about being upset in the least.

"Are you going to get in the pool with me and Daddy?" he asked hopefully, his large eyes mirroring the expression he had used before.

"Well I-" Before she could finish her sentence, she felt herself falling forward into the pool. She screamed and let go of her son just before she hit the water.

Jamie popped up almost immediately because of his swimmies and reached his hands up to rub the water from his eyes. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was his dad laughing from the side of the pool.

Haley came up after him, her hair a messy disarray from the mixture of the water and chlorine and her face unhappy. "Oh my gosh. Who-?" She stopped short upon hearing the infectious laughter of her husband which was soon followed by the loud giggling of her baby.

"Mommy, Daddy pushed you into the pool!" Jamie exclaimed through boisterous fits of giggles, his eyes wide with both excitement and entertainment.

"I see that," she deadpanned in response as she made her way to the side and placed her now wet sunglasses at her husband's feet. "He's in trouble."

"Daddy! You're in trouble!" Jamie echoed delightedly as he paddled over towards his mother. "Mommy, does he have to have a time out?"

"Yup," she smiled as she took the little boy into her arms.

"What?" Nathan questioned, obviously disagreeing with the idea of an adult time out. "Hales, I didn't actually mean to push you…you were falling and I sped up the process."

"Haley laughed and shook her head, "well, it still wasn't nice, Nathan. So you need a punishment. What should he have to do, Jamie?"

The child's eyes lit up at the thought of getting to give out the punishment for once and he eagerly obliged. "I'll take care of this, Mommy. Daddy, sit down."

Nathan and Haley both laughed and Nathan did as he was told and lowered himself on to the hot concrete on the side of the pool, letting his feet fall into the water once again. Haley was standing with Jamie in her arms on his left and to his right was a rope indicating that the water changed from 4 feet deep to a gradual decline and eventual 10 feet.

"Ok, now, you know it's not nice to push people in the pool, right?" he continued in his best impersonation of a mature voice. Nathan bit his tongue to keep from laughing as he nodded his head. "And do you promise to never do it again?" Nathan nodded again and Jamie turned to look at his mother. "You can let me go. I'm a big boy, you don't have to carry me in the pool."

Haley laughed before releasing him to float in the water on his own and then climbed out of the pool to take a seat next to her husband. She didn't mind the water, she just preferred the sunlight.

"Ok Daddy, you are forgiven, but your punishment is that you have to throw me in the air!" he shouted joyfully, proud of his handling of the situation.

"You should have seen that one coming," Haley laughed quietly under her breath as Nathan chuckled and then lowered himself into the pool.

"Ok Jamie, I'll throw you, just go wait on the steps for me," he directed and watched as the boy enthusiastically nodded and turned to swim towards the steps. "Look what you go me into," he murmured good naturedly to his wife as he turned around to face her.

"Don't blame this on me. You're the one who committed the crime," she joked.

Nathan smiled as he stepped in between her knees, placing one arm on either side of her. "I only did it because you look so good when you're wet," he stated innocently.

Haley rolled her eyes, fighting the smile that threatened to overtake her face. "Oh please. I thought you said I was already falling so you only 'sped up the process'?"

"Don't tell me you believed that," he smiled sweetly, knowing that she had been kidding. "If you had been already falling I would have stopped you."

"I sure you would have," she giggled before leaning forward to place a light kiss on his lips. "Now, I think your son is getting a little antsy."

Nathan looked over his shoulder to see what she was talking about and sure enough, Jamie was standing on the top step moving his index finger in a circular motion to tell his father to 'speed it up'. "Damn, he must get his patience from you," he joked before placing a kiss on his wife's forehead and then moving toward his now ecstatic son.

Haley watched them play for a while as she let the warm rays of the sun soak into her skin. Each time she saw Nathan's smile as he tossed the little boy into the water and each time she heard Jamie's loud squeal as he soared threw the air, she grew more and more happy. Just seeing them happy caused her to become so as well.

"One more time?" Jamie asked hopefully to his father when it seemed that Nathan had had just about enough of the game that they were playing.

"One more time," Nathan caved, stressing the word 'one'. Jamie giggled happily before letting his father grab him under the arms and lift him onto his shoulders. Nathan held the boy's small hands as his feet found a place on his wide shoulders, one on either side of his head. "Ok buddy, jump off when you're ready."

"Daddy, you're not even throwing me. Does this mean that you're still going to throw me one more time?"

"No, just jump off Jamie," Nathan commanded lightly. It seemed to be easy for Jamie to forget that Nathan wasn't a superhero and didn't have the energy or the strength to throw him 30 times in a row.

"Ok," Jamie conceded and then jumped off of with a loud yelp and laugh mixed together. As soon as his head popped out of the water, Nathan gathered him in his arms and walked over to the side.

"Your turn Mommy," Nathan smiled playfully as he handed the child off to his wife and then lifted himself out of the pool.

"Where are you going?" Jamie asked innocently from his mother's lap.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, buddy. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok," he nodded in response and then looked up at Haley. "Can you throw me?"

"Sweetie, I'm not strong enough to throw you like Daddy can. You're too big." She smiled at his crestfallen face and then hopped down into the water with him still in her arms.

"Fine. Then can I swim to you?"

"That would be perfect! Let me see how well you can swim!" she cheered as she gave him a little push to get him started.

Jamie giggled as he kicked his feet creating large droplets of water that flew in all directions. He quickly reached the other side of the pool and grabbed onto the wall to prove that he had made it. "Mommy! I swam all the way over here!"

"Good job, Jamie! You did a great job!" she encouraged. She wasn't sure if he could hear her because of all the noise surrounding the pool. It seemed to have gotten even louder now that a group of young teenagers had entered and started a boisterous game of 'Marco Polo'.

"I'm going to come back now, ok?" Jamie called in his high pitched angelic voice.

"Ok." Haley noticed one of the teenagers climb out of the pool and stand on the edge, right over her son, just as she said this. Suddenly, she remembered the part of the game that says you can go out of the pool and then jump in to splash whoever is it. "Wait, Jamie-"

Before she could get a word in, he had already pushed off the wall and was kicking his small feet behind him as he paddled toward his mother. Haley quickly made her way to her son, grabbing his hand as soon as possible, and tugging him close just as a large splash was heard where the little boy had been not five seconds ago.

"Whoa! Did you see that splash?" Jamie said in amazement as he rubbed the splashed water from his eyes.

"Yeah, I saw it," Haley frowned, not happy in the least with the young man's carelessness in where he jumped.

"Hey kid, come here," a stern voice commanded just as the teenage boy came back up for air. The boy looked around as if trying to find out who the dark haired stranger was calling to before concluding that he was the one being summoned.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You see that boy over there?" Nathan asked, trying as hard as he could to contain his agitation as he pointed to his son who was now safely bundled in his wife's arms. The teenager nodded, not understanding. "Yeah, you almost jumped right on top of him."

"Uh, no I didn't…" the boy trialed off, recognizing the weakness of his argument. "I didn't see him."

"That's because you weren't paying attention," Nathan accused sternly. "If I see something like that happen again I'll tell one of the lifeguards and I'm sure they'll have no problem showing you the door."

"Sorry man. I just didn't see the kid." The teenager apologized in a very unapologetic voice.

"Well look harder next time," Nathan muttered before letting the kid get back to his game.

"Why was Daddy talking to that boy?" Jamie asked as he turned to Haley, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

"He was just trying to talk some sense into him," Haley said smoothly, making a mental note to tell Nathan how proud she was of him for containing his temper. She hadn't realized he had seen the whole thing until she heard him call to the young man. At that point she had recognized the irritation in his voice and known that he was not pleased about what he had just witnessed.

"Daddy was trying to put pennies into that boy?" Jamie asked confusedly. At first, Haley looked at her son bemused, and then she realized he had mistaken the word 'sense' for 'cents'.

"No sweetie, he was trying to make the boy learn to be more careful about where he jumps," Haley laughed.

"Oh."

"Hey Jamie," Nathan called from the side of the pool. Jamie looked up at his father and then back to his mother as if to tell her to take him over there. Once Haley had arrived at the wall of the pool with a curious Jamie in her arms, Nathan sat down so he could be closer to their eye level and then continued talking. "So, I saw that the concession stand is selling ice cream cones and I didn't know if you wanted one-"

"Yes!" Jamie yelled as soon as he heard the word 'ice cream'. "Will you please get me some, Daddy?"

Nathan looked at his wife instead of his son in fear of the large blue eyes that were certainly looking back at him. If he saw those eyes one more time today, he would probably end up buying the kid not only ice cream, but an ice cream factory. "Do you want some, Hales?"

"Ice cream doesn't sound that bad," she conceded with a smile, knowing exactly why Nathan had proposed a snack break. Eating meant waiting 20 minutes for the food to digest. That would be plenty of time for both of them to rest without playing with Jamie in the water.

"Ok, let's get some then."

* * *

Jamie ate his chocolate ice cream happily beside his parents on one of the lounge chairs. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy," he smiled in between mouthfuls of ice cream.

"You're welcome baby," Haley responded as she looked at the clock. They still had 10 minutes of waiting to do before they were allowed back in the pool. This was Nathan's best idea ever.

"So Jamie, are you going to be ready to go home after we finish our ice cream?" Nathan asked casually, half hoping that his son would say yes. He and had Haley had forgotten how much work he was at the pool when they made the decision to come this morning.

"No way! You still have to throw me one hundred more times before we can leave!" he laughed as Nathan's face fell slightly.

"I don't think so, buddy."

"Why not?" Jamie's face turned into a pout and Haley had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. It was times like these that she was glad she was the mother and wasn't in charge of the heavy lifting.

"I'm tired, I can't throw you 100 more times."

"Fine, only 50 more times," Jamie conceded unhappily. This time Nathan and Haley both laughed. "What? Daddy lifts weights all the time. Why can't he throw me too?"

"Sweetie, you're heavy like a weight and after he throws you a lot he gets tired," Haley explained sweetly.

"Are you tired, Daddy?"

"A little," Nathan nodded. He hadn't lied; he was tired, but not as tired as he let on. Throwing a child through the air was only interesting the first 15 times…

"Ok, then we can do something else!"

"Like what?" Haley smiled.

"I saw the big kids playing a game earlier that we can play," he suggested.

"Marco Polo?" Haley guessed, ready to veto that idea as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"No, it was a different one. I saw the boy untie the girl's bathing suit and then she got mad at him and chased him!"

"James Lucas Scott, you are not allowed to untie anyone's bathing suit," Nathan said firmly, trying to gain control of the aggravation toward the young teenagers once again. If Jamie hadn't seen something like that happen, he probably would have found it amusing, but since Jamie had seen it, he found it disgusting and inappropriate.

"We don't have to play that part," Jamie shrugged. "We can just play the tag part."

"Well, I don't know if-" Before she could finish her statement, a loud whistle was heard signaling adult swim. "Would you look at that? I guess we can't play right now after all."

"Aww man!" Jamie yelled. "I was just ready to get back in!"

"That's too bad," Nathan grinned as he stood up and took Haley's hand, making her stand up as well. "But now it looks like me and Mommy get to swim all by ourselves." Before Haley could protest, Nathan had grabbed her around the waist and 'fallen' into the pool.

Jamie was laughing hysterically when they came back up. "Daddy, when adult swim is over, can you do that to me?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded as he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist again. "You know what I decided, Hales?"

"What?" she smiled lightly.

"I think I like adult swim the best."


End file.
